


some things are meant to be

by keijiwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Lance and Keith get married.Adam is alive.





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bday present for my buddy blue uwu

It was officially the big day. The day they were to marry. Nerves and anticipation filled the room and Lance was ready to burst. It was - finally - the day he and Keith were going to marry. Lance felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his ceremonial uniform from the Garrison, showing off the medals he’d earned throughout the years. He toyed with his hair a little, hands shaking.

“Lance.”

He jumped at the voice of his mother. “Hey, ma.”

“Ready?” She asked kindly, warm smile on her face for her youngest son. She walked closer and brushed his shoulder with her hands. “Mijo, I’m so happy for you.” She grinned, eyes already watery.

Lance grinned and hugged her tightly. “Thanks, ma.” He murmured and squeezed a little harder before letting her go.

“You ready?”

He nodded, exhaling deeply. “Yeah.”

Laura led him downstairs, the ceremony and reception being held in the same place where Keith and Lance were staying for the night. Lance saw Veronica talking with Rachel, both in short dresses because of course Lance would want his wedding to be held in the great outdoors and of course Keith was one to concede to whatever Lance wanted.

He and Laura walked towards them, butterflies in his stomach. The fact that he was to marry Keith was sinking in and fast. The nerves were cranked up and he seriously wanted to drown the butterflies in his stomach.

His irrational thoughts were surfacing and he wanted to step on them as hard as he could.

“Hey, little bro” Rachel grinned, throwing her arms around Lance for a quick hug. “You ready?”

Lance nodded, swallowing thickly.

What if they were rushing? What if Keith didn’t want to get married so early on? What if-

He shook his head a little to get rid of those nasty thoughts. They weren’t rushing anything. They had been dating for six years for fucks sake. Twenty-eight was a good age to get married.

Rachel and Veronica guided Lance to his place, while his mother took a seat next to his father at the front row where his most important people sat. He could see everyone from there, Pidge and Romelle were sitting together, along with Matt and his girlfriend. Krolia was next to Laura, looking stoic in her ceremonial Blade suit. Everyone tried to get her to wear a dress, but they all agreed she looked awkward in them. And she confessed she wasn’t comfortable in dresses.

Lance felt a rush of relief when he saw Hunk and Allura approaching. “Five more minutes for the guests to get comfortable and we start.” Allura announced.

“Is it normal to feel so nervous?” Lance asked to no one in particular. He could feel the nervous sweat rolling down his back and hands shaking as he tightened his fists.

Hunk grinned at him sympathetically. “Definitely. But don’t be nervous, man. Keith is as cool as a cucumber.”

_Earlier_

“Holy, shit, Shiro.” Keith breathed as he paced in front of his brother and Adam. “What if he doesn’t want to marry me? What if-”

“Christ, Keith. Calm down.” Adam chuckled. “I’m sure Lance does want to marry you. He was pining after your ass for like a solid two years. Now, calm down. You’re going to mess up your hair,” He huffed and fixed the stray hair that had fallen from Keith’s bun. He patted Keith’s shoulders, flattening the wrinkles on his ceremonial uniform.

Keith took a deep breath, calming down his nerves. “I’m fine. I’m cool. It’s all good.”

“Your face is drenched in sweat.”

“Fuck!”

 

Lance was impatiently waiting at the end of the isle for Keith. He was supposed to arrive five minutes ago and the black paladin was nowhere to be found. He was nervous, he felt like his heart was in his throat and every second that passed he felt like his stomach would drop out of his feet.

“Lance!”

Lance turned at the sound of Keith’s voice. His breath hitched when he saw Keith in his ceremonial uniform, his own badges on display. Lance noticed Keith’s hair was tied up in a bun at the crown of his head instead of his usual ponytail.

“Hi.” He breathed out, unsubtle raking his eyes over Keith.

“Hey.” Keith stared at him for a solid five seconds before giggling.

Lance blinked at him because that was knew. Keith had never giggled before. And Lance knew all about Keith’s laughing fits but this was a new sound.

“You look amazing, babe.” Keith took Lance’s hands in his own, smiling softly.

Lance returned the smile and just as he was about to say the same to Keith, Rachel interrupted them.

“Just because you’re defenders of the universe, doesn’t mean you can be late.” She scowled at Keith without any heat. “You ready?”

The paladins looked at each other before nodding at her. She was gone in the blink of an eye and not even a minute later, the music started to play. Keith let go of one of Lance’s hand and smiled at his soon to be husband. Lance had butterflies in his stomach because in a matter of minutes they would officially be husbands.

Not even halfway down the aisle Lance already had tears in his eyes and Keith was a giggling mess next to Lance. Once they arrived at the podium Coran initiated the wedding, talking about how he remembered when he would officiate weddings at the castle and making a joke here and there. Lance knew he was only doing that to calm their nerves and Lance was grateful for him.

Once they hand exchanged their vows and had their rings on their fingers, Coran announced they could kiss. Lance didn’t spare a second, grabbing Keith by the cheeks and kissing the living daylights out of him. Laughter bubbled out of both of their mouths, gleeful they were finally husbands.

Their families were the first people to hug them tightly and pepper kisses on their faces.

They made it to the reception area that wasn't so far from the ceremony. Lance had asked Kinkade to be their photographer and the pilot had promise they would get the best pictures. After a small photographic session and everyone was inside the reception area, the couple took a few minutes to themselves.

“You look amazing, Keith.” Lance murmured, thumb rubbing Keith's cheek softly.

“You don’t looks so bad yourself.” Keith was blushing as he fiddled with one of the badges on Lance’s uniform, silver ring glinting under the lights.

Lance took Keith’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles followed by the ring, the matal cold against his lips. “I’m so happy, you have no idea.”

Keith smiled at him, features soft before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “You ready?”

Lance let out a breathy chuckle. “Why do you sound nervous? Not even half of the Garrison is here, dude.”

“You’re seriously calling me dude?”

“Would you prefer dude or mullet? Maybe even man.”

“Oh, my god. Shut up and let’s go.”

Lance was chuckling as they entered, Hunk, being the mic man, announcing them as they entered. Everyone was cheering for them as they did. They made it to the dance floor and Can’t Help Falling In Love started to play. They stood closer, forehead pressed together and arms around each other.

“Your song choice was corny as hell, babe.” Lance snorted, but it wasn’t malicious. The soft look on his face screamed he was touched by the sentiment of the song.

Lance shut his eyes, smile ghosting his lips. Keith did the same, getting lost in Lance’s presence and blocking out everyone else. It was their day, finally, after so many tries of making the wedding possible, they finally did.

The song ended, but they didn’t move away from each other, instead Keith wrapped his arms tighter around Lance, wanting to enjoy the moment a little more.

“Okay, you two, move it. We have speeches to give.” Pidge said into the mic, Hunk being heard protesting faintly in the background.

Lance and Keith chuckled but turned their attention to them. Keith snorted at their two friends fighting over the mic. Finally, it was Allura who snatched the mic.

“I’m not sure how these speeches really work but I just wanted to say that I’m very happy for you two. You finally get to officiate your love for one another. Keith, I know we started out a little rough but I’m very glad you finally came out of your shell and, what was it that Pidge said? ‘Grew the balls to ask out Lance?’” She looked back at Pidge who gave Allura a thumbs up while everyone else laughed. “Lance, you’re an amazing friend and I’m sure you’ll be an even better husband. To Lance and Keith.”

“To Lance and Keith!”

Shiro was up and when he took the mic from Allura, he not so subtly wiped his eyes with a tissue. “Hi everyone.” He smiled sort of sheepishly.

“Seven years as a commanding officer and he still gets nervous talking in front of crowds. Wimp.” Keith murmured, making Lance snort behind the champagne glass Adam had handed them.

“It’ll be quick, I promise. These two had been pining for each other for too long, let’s start with that.” Shiro started, making the newlyweds groan. “But I think it was worth it. The love you two have for one another is amazing and I know many would do anything to have what you do. It’s amazing how far you two have come and I hope it doesn’t stop now.” He was starting to tear up, clearing his throat every few words. “I’m proud of both you and happy to see this day finally happen. Keep doing great, boys. To Lance and Keith.”

“To Lance and Keith!”

Pidge and Hunk were next, but instead of speaking, a video began to play on the wall behind the two engineers. Lance started to tear up at the pictures and videos that began to show up. There were pictures of their Garrison days, to videos of when they were training together in the castle. Lance wanted to die when an audio feed that he wanted to erase from his memory was brought up.

“We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!”

The words “Lance, in fact, does remember” popped up on the screen.

“You remembered?!” Keith asked incredulously.

“I was having a bi crisis, okay?!”

Keith huffed out a laugh, turning back to the screen. Silly pictures of them as a group and a couple came up in chronological order. The video of the proposal came up.

Lance had asked Keith to marry him in a rather inconvenient situation.

_They were in the middle of infiltrating a Galra base when Lance had turned to Keith and asked, “When all of this is over, will you marry me?”_

_Keith had frozen in his tracks and turned to Lance. “Are you shitting me? We’re in the middle of a mission, Lance!”_

_“Okay, but is that a yes or a no?”_

_Keith glared at him before pressing a bruising kiss on Lance’s mouth. “Of course, dumbass. But if you try to ask me another important question like that I swear I’ll maim you.”_

_“Roger that, team leader.”_

No one could see the look on Lance’s face as the feed was coming from his helmet cam but everyone knew there was a smirk in his face.

Other pictures and videos of them on Earth showed up. Dates, hang outs and pictures of how they came to be being most of them. Lance thought the video was corny, but it was the sentiment that counted. Besides, he loved corny things even if he wouldn’t admit it.

Once the slideshow finished Lance rushed to his friends and hugged them tightly, thanking them for it. “It was amazing. How did you get so many vids from the castle.”

“We had a little help.” Hunk grinned and looked at Coran.

Lance owed that man his life.

A few minutes later, the party was in full swing. Almost everyone was dancing and having a good time. Lance stood a little to the side, drink in hand and taking it all in. He felt like his heart would burst out of his chest by how happy he was. Keith looked stunning dancing with Lance’s niece and nephew, cheeks flushed and laughing loudly. As if sensing him, Keith looked at him and locked eyes. He watched as Keith bent down and whispered something to them. The two kids turned to Lance and hurried towards him.

“Tío! Come dance with us!” Victoria took his free hand and started to tug on it. “Pretty please!”

Lance chuckled at their puppy eyes and set his drink down. “Alright, I’ll dance with you.”

He let them tug him along to the dance floor where he was immediately swallowed in by his family. There was laughter and jokes going around about their dance moves going around. Keith was laughing just as loud as everyone else, and Lance really felt like his heart was going to burst any second.

He didn’t regret his things happened between them. He thought if they were any different, they wouldn’t be where they are right now and that was something Lance would never change.


End file.
